


Little Blue Riding Hood

by DragonGirlBoss



Series: OTP [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: A fairy tale, AU, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirlBoss/pseuds/DragonGirlBoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Egbert is on his way to his Gra- She is not my grandmother.- Sigh....To the house of his aunt's mother. Man does he dislike her or what? Anyways, he meets a stupid- and I am not saying he is stupid because he has a learning disability, I'm saying he's stupid because he is rude and mean and unpleasant to be a round.- wolf who is by the way his stalker. After getting to her house and then leaving, he gets taken a way by.........</p><p>Disclaimer. Andrew Hussie everyone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

\------------------------

The sun is up and shinning down on the towns people. The weather is nice and calming. A house on the outer skirts of the town is a small house that is home to a baker and her nephew. It seems the baker is up and opened the window. I wonder what is her first word to begin the morning? Let's here them, shall we?

 

She is squinting at the light and covering her eyes.

 

"To...bright...Dxmn bxstard. You picking a fight with me?", she mutters under her breath.

 

Turning a way from the window, she calls out to her nephew.

 

"John, sweetie! Time to get up!"

 

....

 

"John, if you don't get down here in the next ten seconds I will make you taste test all of the new batches of pasties I am making today! AND THEIR ALL VERY SWEET, THE CUSTOMERS ARE ALL PICK UP AND THEY ARE HAVE SEVERAL ORDERS."

 

"...Aunt Jane, did you forget? They all ordered PEANUT based foods. Do you want me to die?"

 

John's voice came faintly from up stairs and it sounded scared. Jane's eyes grew wide with that realization.

 

"I-I am so sorry! I forgot!!!!! Please just come down, I don't want you to die! I am so sorry!!!"

 

John slowly came down stairs. He looked worriedly at his aunt. She felt horrible for threatening her only nephew with something so deadly to him. 

 

"John, I am really sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that and hope you can forgive me. Please?"

 

She sounded like she was begging. He sighed and nodded his head.

 

"Yeah, okay. I forgive you."

 

They smiled tentatively at each other and Jane opened her arms waiting for a hug. Which he gave her. 

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Outside the house in the forest. A shadowy figure was watching them though the window.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

\----------------------------------

**Alright, that is enough of that. Time to start the REAL Prologue.**

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Blue. The color of his eyes. He was strong and withdrawn from reality. He lived by his self. His Aunt would always him to move in with her but he declines. She respects his wish and eventually backs off. It was lonely, living in the edge of town. Quiet and peaceful, but missing something. He rarely ate and never talked much. Sometimes, he would go to his Aunt's bakery and help out. He was kind of poor and wore handy downs. Female handy downs. The clothes he often received were from women that liked to dress him up like a little doll. His figure didn't help either. One girl made him clothes her self, not knowing he was male. She was new in town and wanted to be nice. She looked so happy and excited. He didn't correct her, instead he thanked her and wore the clothes. Stylish and fitting. They hugged his body, making it look more and more feminine.

 

His hood, he had it since he was a baby. It was the blanket he was found in as a baby. Details of his child hood he doesn't like to talk about.

 

His Aunt was taller than him, lighter blue eyes and had legendary abs. She never really showed skin, always wearing an apron. But, her abs are legendary. They say in her younger years that she was an HEIRESS to a thrown, second in line. She had a brother and two sisters. She was rumored  to have fought in a war in some other country. When asked, she cakes you in the face and absconds. Some ask questions just for free cake and others are curious.

 

How are her abs legendary?

 

Well....

 

One day as someone was passing by her house/ bakery, she was in the back of the building. Tearing logs in half with her bare hands. She had on a thin shirt that was tied in a knot showing those bad boys off. They were tempting to touch, but she was like hands of the merchandise! The passer by walked a way in shame for not getting to bask in her ripped glory. Instead, they told everyone about her amazing abs. She threatened anyone who came near with a 2x3dent. No looking or touching. To this day no one knows the glory of her legendary abs but her, her nephew and that passer by who eventually moved out of town to go to the city.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

I am digressing aren't I?

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Anyways, to the point.

 

....

 

What was the point?

 

I forgot.

 

I couldn't stop thinking about her abs and got distracted....

 

\------------------------------------

 

Oh, yeah!

 

This is a prologue!

 

Not a story about legendary abs owned by a Jane Crocker!

 

....

 

Dang.

 

Those abs....

 

No!

 

Focus!

 

.....

 

I CAN'T TO AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**

 

**Sorry, I'll stop thinking about those abs one day....I hope.**

 

**Or else I won't be able to actually start this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

\-------------------------

A person woke up at the sound of knocking. With a groan, they got up and went to the door. When they opened it, they saw no one and then looked at their mailbox next to them. It was full and a package right under it. Taking the mail, they shut the door and went into the living room.

 

"Let's see....a letter from my sister.....from ..... _her_....and....random junk....now this box that...has no name or anything...."

 

Deciding to open their sisters letter first, they pushed everything else a side.

 

_Dear John,_

 

_I MISS YOU!!!! Also, I am having so much fun crossing the seas. But...there is this weird pirate crew that keeps asking me to join! They follow me everywhere. Well...since some of them are boys, they can't follow me to the bathroom or go in any of the rooms I stay in to sleep. Not to worry, I have Bec with me and if they get to close, he will do anything to protect me. One of the pirates though, Bec is calm a round and I see them getting along great. Bec doesn't seem threaten a round some of them, but others....I have to hold him down. Don't want to make enemies with pirates  now do we? Well....I finally found my elusive uncle. He is kind of a doof and a hand full! Always running off and stuff...like you! But...not as cute. Because you will always be the cutest ever in my book! I love you and can't wait until I see you again._

 

_Love,_

_Jade!_

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

John smiled at his sisters letter and put it to the side and went through the random junk quickly. They were mostly just coupons and adds. Getting that out of the way, he put them to the side. Then he had to pick between _her_ letter and an unknown box.

 

"Hm....."

 

He picked the unknown box, putting off the letter from _her_ as long as possible. The box wasn't big and it was plain brown. There wasn't anything outside of it to indicate who it is from and what's in side.

 

Inside:

 

A ring. It had some engravings on it. Simple and nice. He put it on, next to his other one. Then he saw a bunch of berries covered in a cloth. The cloth was green and red, a symbol in a corner. A note was there too.

 

            _My Dove,_

 

_Hello, my dear. How are you? Feeling well? The berries I sent you special. They are every rare and hard to find, you have no idea how hard it was to pick them! The journey was long and boring! The ogres kept swinging at me and the sirens wouldn't shut up! I had to yell at them and throw stuff at them! Then for no reason at all, they tipped my boat over and tried to drown me! Finally, I found the berries and the stupid Fairies wouldn't stop flying a round me, I had to swat at them! So what if the berries where in their ugly garden that they worked months on and I stepped on a few houses! Trying to squeeze me to death with giant thorny vines is unjustifiable! I still have the scars! Anyways, love. I got them for you, because they are said to taste the best! I only get the best for the best and I want the best! I am also the best! No one can surpass me! Well...maybe you...as second to me....uh....I mean...YOuARETHEMOSTBEAuTIFuLCREATuREIEVERLAIDEYESONANDTHESTRONGESTENEMYIEVERMETILIKEYOuALOT!!!!!!!!  Also the ring is a gift to also show my ....feelings....um....I hope you like the gifts and all the other ones._

 

_With love,_

_Your ~~Stalker~~   ~~boyfriend~~   ~~husband~~ Admirer!_

 

_P.s. You look pretty today. Not that you don't look pretty every day! I mean....bye!_

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The note was taken and put in a box with all the others. John sighed and paused with his hand on the lid. His face is unseen, but you can tell he is frowning. A little pink in the face, but other wise fine. Then he did a way with the mail and the berries where also taken care of. Tucking them a way somewhere. He decided to go on a walk a round town. Wearing a cute blue sundress with white lining and a slight green pattern. A shawl with a few flower ribbons. His slippers were like the ones ballerinas wear in blue. A green hair band and his hood.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

In town some people greeted him. They still can't figure out which gender he is. He sighs, when someone tried to pick on him or flirt. The older women would make them back off, telling them to remember who he is related to, that he is the bakers nephew/niece. Soon, he gets quite tired of the bickering and fighting and people in general by the time he gets to his aunts bakery.

 

They stare at each other for a few moments. Before his aunt speaks.

 

"....People?"

 

"SIGH."

 

"I know."

 

She opens her arms and says," Here, come into my bosom!"

 

She had sparkles all a round her. He looked at her with disdain.

 

"No."

 

It was quiet. Then she glared.

 

"It's only a hug."

 

"You will squish me to death."

 

"....Just do it."

 

"Sigh...fine."

 

She grinned as he came closer. An inch a way, they sprang into action. She threw her hidden cake as he back flipped a way while throwing a glitter bomb. She was almost hit, she had another cake ready to throw, but couldn't see him. 

 

"Above!", she heard him say.

 

Looking up, she saw a lot of glitter. As that happened, he kicked her feet and she caved onto her bottom. He rolled a way from the glitter that was approaching her and had a string attached to her wrist. He pulled towards him and it landed in her face.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Later they cleaned the bakery so she could do business. As he was wiping the counter, she was placing boxes on the shelves. Then the bell rang.

 

"Oh, you're wearing the outfit I made you!"

 

John turned a round and saw it was Kanaya Maryam. The one who made John his clothes and never corrected. He smiled at her and Jane chuckled.

 

"Hello, Miss Kanaya! What may I do you for?", said Jane.

 

"I was wondering if it wouldn't be to much trouble if you would please make a dozen croissants?"

 

"Oh I would love to make you some! Any specifications?"

 

"1/3 is cheese, 1/3 is blue raspberry, and 1/3 is whipped cream."

 

"Alright, I will get right on it! Hold on, I have to go finish a special ordered baked Alaska first!"

 

"Okay then, I will be on my way. Good bye, Miss Jane. To you as well J!"

 

They waved to each other before she departed. 

 

"Say John, why is it that you-"

 

"I don't wish to be rude."

 

"Ah."

 

Jane then noticed a letter fell to the floor. It was addressed to John.

 

"John, you dropped some thing!"

 

He looked at it with her. Oh yeah....he completely forgot about _her_ letter. Let's get it over with and see what she has to say.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	4. Chapter 4

\------------------------

 

_Dear Grandson,_

 

_It's me, Your grandmother. I just want to tell you I am feeling a little underwater and I wish you would come to visit me. I know we are not on the best terms but....please consider coming. I miss you a shell of a lot. My angel fish, you would make an old gill like me so happy. So how about it, guppy? Maybe bring some treats to share whale you're here? I'd appreciate it. This may be asking a lot but...can you stay for a few days as well? This house is to big and to empty with all my little ones gone. I know Your aunt can't come because of her bakery and I have not a clue where Meenah swam off to. Feferi....the girl is sweet, but to happy and bubbly. Your sister is off exploring and her uncle is an idiot. So You are really all I have left. Besides money. So what do you say? Want to catch up with your dear old gran-gran?_

 

_Love,_

 

_H.I.C._

 

_P.S. If you could wear that cute outfit from the last summer photo Jane sent me, that would be nice. You know, the one at that shop you went to, to get a drink?_

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

John read the letter with his aunt Jane and he sighed.

 

"Well....I think you should go."

 

"Why? She doesn't care about me, I'm the last thing on her mind. She listed off all the people she wanted to talk to."

 

"Um....At least she remembers you....? And besides, she called Jake an idiot. You know that is an insult."

 

"Whatever, I'll go, but you have to let me use your kitchen."

 

"*Giggles* Okay...Have fun, you can come back later after work hours are up."

 

"K."

 

John walked to the counter and got ready to take orders, Jane got in the back. 

 

\------------------------------------------

 

After a few hours of sweet little old ladies and grumpy youths, as well as a few jerk faces. They started to close shop. But not before giving Kanaya her order.

 

"Thank you very much."

 

"You are welcome, Miss Maryam."

 

"Please, dear. Just, Kanaya."

 

"Okay, Kanaya."

 

Kanaya giggled and petted his head.

 

"Such a sweet girl, I'm sure you will find a lover just as cute. Well....not as cute but close."

 

"Speaking of lovers, don't you have a crush on -"

 

"Please, secrets dear! I don't want them to hear!"

 

Kanaya flushed and John smiled.

 

"Alright."

 

"Good bye, then."

 

"Good bye."

 

She left.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

"John, hurry if you want to use the kitchen. If you want to pack your things before sun down."

 

Jane called from the back room. John Called back to her.

 

"Okay then!"

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

\------------------------------------

John spent a few hours making something for his aunt's mother. It was a sweet banana cream puff mini pie with a drizzle of strawberry sauce. Of course there was a single cherry on top with out the stem. He made at least five of those and a single green tea flavored cup of ice cream.

He also made a drink mix with coconut milk and grounded up coffee beans and vanilla extract. He tested the drink and...he almost forgot the important parts. The added apple juice and cut up avocado boiled.

 

His aunt's mother has weird taste sometime, he swears.

 

"Almost don-....what is that?"

 

Jane questioned him with a strange look on her face.

 

He shrugged, "She said she liked it, saw her make it before."

 

"Okay....that is reelly weird."

 

"I know."

 

"You added hot sauce in the ice cream didn't you?"

 

"Yep."

 

"Knock her dead."

 

"That's the plan."

 

"...."

 

"...."

 

"John, don't actually kill her."

 

"Why not?"

 

"She's still my mom."

 

"...Fine.", he struggled to say that.

 

"Thank you."

 

They hugged and John went to his house to pack up for the trip. 

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

**Note: _Okay, so I may have worded things strangely last chapter. I don't know if you could understand it, so. I will clear things up to ease at least myself._**

 

**1-John obviously made food for his aunt's mother ( _Grandma_ ).**

 

**2-He doesn't call her Grandma.**

 

**3-He doesn't like her.**

 

**4-He will head off to her house tomorrow.**

 

**5-He's packing up today and get a nights sleep first.**

 

_**That might be all I need to put down. Need me to tell you something you didn't get and I will answer in the comments below.** _

 

_**That is all.** _

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

John put the ice cream in the freezer and put everything else in the fridge. He then changed into a light blue night gown. It was silk and cut off above the knees. Also sleeveless.

 

He yawned and put his glasses on the night stand and went to bed.

 

\-------------------------

 

Glowing red eyes stare through the window of John's room. The body attached to the pair of eyes slid open the window quietly. He, John, forgot to lock it before going to bed.

 

The body crept closer, hovering above John's sleeping body. A hand reaching towards him. John's pale skin glowing in moonlight. His checks red and a calm expression.

 

\-----------------------

 

**BYE~**


	6. Chapter 6

\----------------------------------------

The stranger leaned in closer, one knee on the bed. The stranger was right next to John. Their hand lightly grazed John's cheek. The nails were too sharp and accidentally made a small scratch on his face. The stranger panic's when they see blood. Quickly without thinking, the stranger licked his cheek. With hazy eyes, John started to stir.

 

"Hmm?"

 

He blinked. He heard nothing and went back to sleep.

 

"Hmm....."

 

The stranger quietly sighed. They then watched John sleep with a dopey, happy look.

 

"So lovely....", they whispered to them self.

 

They leaned in again and brushed their lips a cross John's.

 

"Sleep tight, Little Blue Dove."

 

They walk a way into the night and locked the window for him.

 

\----------------------------------

 

John's eyes flutter open and he sits up. Stretching, he notices a dull sting on his cheek, also dry saliva...

 

"Weird....", said John and he places him hand on the cheek.

 

He goes into the bathroom and looks into the mirror. 

 

"A scratch....????"

 

"I guess, I'll put a band aid on it....", thought John.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

 **OutFit:** A short blue outside shirt, a light blue inside shirt. Both sleeveless straps, under shirt on the shoulders and the outside shirt is on the side. Frilly skirt in a blue color and black lining on the waist. Ankle high white soaks and blue slippers. The blue hood.

 

John had his basket ready and everything. He locked his door, then a sudden flash of pain. Luckily, he didn't drop the basket. He clutched his stomach.

 

"Go a way.....go a way.....Hn.....", he said with a pained expression.

 

Eventually, the pain subsided. He sighed in relief.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

If John wanted to get to the Batter Witches house before sun down and the ice cream not melted, he will need a ride. So, he walked to the out skirts of town until he saw a wagon ban passing by and asked for a short lift.

 

"Sure, but only to the edge of the forest. Say...which forest did you say again? I don't want to go too off course."

 

"The fuchsia forest. I'm kidding, that's a silly name. I want to go to the one with the really big oak tree. I forget the name."

 

"I think it's...actually, I don't think it has a name. But I know what you're talking about, it's just off Pinmell Grove, on the south end?"

 

"That's the one."

 

"Well, hop on then-Jessica!!!! Don't you dare!!!!"

 

The man glared at his mom, who was chasing the chicken again. 

 

"Marre, you're mom is a riot!"

 

"Shut up, John. You'll encourage her!"

 

Marre starts grumbling about how embarrassing she is and that even after she passes, she'll haunt him. John giggled at that.

 

"What you laughing at? Your aunt told me on the last time I went to her bakery that you had about thirty suitors waiting for you. All male. Well...maybe that one was a female, I don't know. They were pretty masculine, but they got mad when a girl hit on them, and they said their not into girls. I'm still confused, I mean really. If they had thought you were a girl, why would they get mad a girl? Maybe she was to much of a woman for them? You're not much of a woman, but a whole lot of girl. That's for sure. I think it was last summer when that happened? I never heard what happened after."

 

"And you don't want to know."

 

"Now, I'm interested. What happened?"

 

"Don't to say, any ways I haven't seen your son embarrass himself in front of me. Where'd he run off to? Did he get married?"

 

There was a pause, until they started laughing.

 

"If he had gotten married, he would have blabbed to the whole country. That boy can't keep his mouth shut, he's just getting ready to 'smooth talk' you again."

 

"Ah, so that's his hair I see peeking out from behind the barrel."

 

John said referring to the spiky red and blond hair. Just slightly in sight. Then a small child waddled shyly towards the front of the wagon.

 

"H-Hi, um....uh....John. You look pretty tod-day. Uh...."

 

John smiled and laid his delicate hand on the boys head. They blushed and lowered his head.

 

"Hello, GG. You're growing up so fast, just last summer you were trying to 'sweep me of my feet' with flowers and taking me to the pond and 'showing me a round the backyard' as you looked for the biggest frog to present to me. Let me guess...you have a girlfriend now? Since you've been gone."

 

"W-What? No!!!", GG shouted in panic, tears pricking his little eyes.

 

"Calm down, it's alright if you see someone else. I understand."

 

"B-but, you're the prettiest and nicest person ever! No one could be as cool as you are! All the other kids are mean and scary."

 

"Why is that?"

 

"When I try to give some of the other girls bugs they run a way, and the boys don't want to play with me. They say I'm too small. You are so much better than those mean girls and boys. They don't want to be my friend."

 

"Well, you are not alone. When I was as small as you, none of the boys wanted to play with me either. The girl would let them near me."

 

"You were even small!? Oh, and why wouldn't they?"

 

John chuckled with a small drop of sweat the first part.

 

"Because, the girls thought the boys were to ruff and would hurt me. Not to mention, they wanted to learn how to bake with me and my aunt."

 

"What did the boys think?"

 

"I was pretty."

 

"That's true."

 

"And that  I wasn't big or strong enough to do things by me self and needed help."

 

"What? Really? You never did anything for your self?"

 

"Oh, but I did. I was the one who showed them what to do when there was a fire. I got them one by one out of danger."

 

"Wow, you're so brave! Now, I know you're the only one for me. You understand perfectly!"

 

"Awe, GG. That's sweet, but think about when your a big boy."

 

"I am a big boy!"

 

"I mean when you don't live with your papa."

 

"But I will always live with pap!"

 

"Do you really want to live with your father's mullet?"

 

"No!"

 

"Hey, don't dis the mullet!"

 

"Right, and when your a big boy. How do you think I will look like when you see me?"

 

"Pretty."

 

"I will look like an old person, because when you grow up so will I."

 

"What, you'll grow up too!"

 

"Yep, I'm not as young as you, but I am still young."

 

"Oh....but I'll love you anyway and take good care you!"

 

"Now, that sounds very tempting. But you must find someone who can love you for as long as you can love them. I wouldn't be able to stay with you as long you would want."

 

"I still don't get it..."

 

"That's fine, you still have a long way. Besides, you are quite the handsome young man. You'll find what you need soon enough."

 

John then patted him on the head and then kissed his forehead. GG gasped and ran a way blushing.

 

\--------------------------

 

"What?"

 

"You liar, your aunt would have never let other kids touch you. How much of that was really true."

 

"As much as he will believe."

 

"What does that mean?"

 

"Wouldn't you like to know."

 

"Yes I would!"

 

"To bad, here's my stop!"

 

John jumped off the wagon and ran.

 

"Hey! Where are you going anyway?"

 

"To the Batter Witch!"

 

"Can you just call her your grandma?"

 

"Never!!!!!!!!!"

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	7. Chapter 7

\---------------------

John ran to their grandma's house. It was at the end of the road. Not very far, but they were being followed. So he had to ran. If they have the opportunity to catch them alone....

 

Who knows what will happen. Who ever it is, is very persistent. They have been following them half way to the forest entrance. Which is why they had to run from the wagon travelers.

 

**The wind blows a melody:**

 

_Deep below..._

 

_in your wavering heart...._

 

_is cold stone...._

 

_fire surrounds you...._

 

_yet you don't warm..._

 

_What will heat you...._

 

_Will make you burn eternally..._

 

_Fertile soil beneath you..._

 

_Cold air above....._

 

_Are you strong...._

 

_or falling to your knees...._

 

_weak...._

 

_weak..._

 

_weak..._

 

_You are not weak...._

 

_Just held back..._

 

_Be free like a raging hurricane...._

 

_wild whirling wind...._

 

_that is you...._

 

_Be free....._

 

_free your self...._

 

_Now!_

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

John stops in front of a door to a big house at the end of the path. He knocks on the door.

 

"You're here!", The batter witch had stars in her eyes.

 

John walks past her. Handing her his hood.

 

"Put my hood up, please."

 

"Isn't there anything you want to say to your grandmother?", said HIC.

 

" _They still don't like me...._ ", thought HIC.

 

"You don't dress like one or act like one and more importantly, I don't sea you as one."

 

The batter witch sweated at him and sighed.

 

"Sit down, please. This will last all day."

 

John sits on the couch and hands her the basket. Right a way, she drank the strange drink they made. She grinned, how sweet! 

 

"You remembered after seeing it once?"

 

"Barely..."

 

He looked a way restless. She took the sweet banana cream puff mini pie's and set them on the table and the ice cream in the refrigerator.

 

"I can't wait for the ice cream!"

 

"..."

 

"Anyways, thank you for making all of this for little old me!"

 

"It's no big deal. Stop fussing and eat it."

 

"Oh, don't be so cold to me! I know you if you didn't like me so much, you wouldn't do this for me."

 

"Humph!"

 

John crossed their arms. She smiled and ate the mini pies, leaving one for him. He reluctantly ate it.

 

"Would you like something to drink?"

 

"....chocolate milk.....with a single cinnamon stick."

 

"Okay, angle fish."

 

"Don't call me that.", John deadpans.

 

"Fluffy bunny?", she chuckled.

 

"Why....?"

 

"...you're cute like one."

 

"I am a man."

 

".....Boo.", she pouts.

 

"What ever, woman."

 

She hands him the drink.

 

"Thank you."

 

"You are welcome."

 

\----------------------------

 

"You know you can loosen up right? I won't do anything to you."

 

"Why would I trust the word of a tyrant like you? Grandmother or not."

 

"You called me grandma."

 

"....Shut up."

 

She smiled.

 

"Okay."

 

\-------------------------------------

 

John blushed as the batter witch held out many dresses she got them.

 

"....No."

 

"Please?"

 

"No."

 

"Come on!"

 

"NO."

 

"Just this once."

 

"NO!"

 

"..."

 

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 

"...."

 

"...."

 

"I love you?"

 

"..."

 

"...."

 

"...Fine, shut up!"

 

:)

 

"What ever..."

 

 

\----------------------------

 

they tried on many out fits for her. They put them in their basket. Later she tried the ice cream and she ran for water.

 

"Water won't help."

 

She ran a round for a while.

 

"Just drink milk."

 

She got out the milk and a cup quickly. She took her time to make sure she didn't spill the milk when she poured.

 

"....", John raised an eye brow.

 

"Isn't your mouth burning?"

 

She drank the cup and then nodded.

 

"...."

 

"...."

 

"You are weird."

 

"I love you too, brat."

 

"What? It was funny."

 

"Not if I shove a pepper down your throat and make you eat it."

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"Run."

 

He locked him self up in the bath room.

 

"Open the door. Now."

 

"No. Way."

 

She made a big hole in the door with her 2x3dent in it. It was stuck.

 

"Come. Out. Of. There. Now."

 

"Promise not to give me any thing spicy or gross."

 

"Fine."

 

"Good."

 

"But you have have to eat something sweet I made."

 

"No."

 

"Why is that?"

 

"I don't like sweets."

 

"To bad."

 

"....Fine."

 

"Good."

 

\-----------------------------

 

"I hate you."

 

"You don't mean that."

 

"Yes I do."

 

"Why?"

 

"It's too sweet. Too much sugar."

 

"You are a baby."

 

"If I am, pamper me."

 

"Okay!"

 

"No, wait. Never mind!"

 

"Too late! Give granny a hug!!!"

 

She scooped them up and showered them in praises and kisses. They wailed their arms a round embarrassed.

 

"S-stop that!! NOW!!!!"

 

Finally, she put them down. They were covered in kissed, she wiped them off.

 

\--------

 

John took a bath and slept in her bed. She refused to leave and cuddled them. They were grumpy.

 

\---------------------------

 

"BYE~"

 

"Humph!"

 

They walked a way from her house the next day. Half way a crossed the road, they were knock out.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	8. Chapter 8

\------------------------------

John was walking the dirt road in a leisurely pace. Not really thinking about his surroundings. He was much too relaxed after seeing his grandmother. He then suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head. Another headache and it won't go a way.

 

He fainted from the pain. Someone caught him before he fell. The same bright red eyes that glowed outside his room. The same eyes that followed him to His grandma's house.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

**??? POV-**

 

_Crxp._

 

_Crxp. Crxp. Crxp. Crxp. Crxp. Crxxxxxxxxxxppppppppppppp._

 

They fainted.

 

_What do I do?_

 

_Why?_

 

I focused my eyes on them and lift them into my arms. Adjusting them, so it's not so awkward.

 

_Light....Very light....Have they been eating?_

 

Shifting my eyes a round and making sure no one is a round. I lifted their shirt a little to see how skinny they are, not in a healthy way.

 

I frown and huff. Deciding the next course of act, is to bring them to my home. Which is exciting, since they've never seen my house before! For good reason...

 

_*Cough* uh...._

 

_It's nothing suspicious at all, I a sure you._

 

Anyways, it takes no time at all to quickly get to my house.

 

It's very simple, a two story condo with a large patio in the back. A luxurious pool/ hot tub in the back yard and a small garden. A long with an apple orchard of my very own.

 

From an Arial view, the garden is in the shape of someone's head. It's not specifically identifying anyone. Just Black Hero Tulips and Magic Black Iris to look like short black hair and Blue Snowdrop flowers for skin tone. For cheeks, Bright Red Carnations.

 

The mouth is a thin pond big enough for two rows of Red Lotus flowers that widen to make lips. the wider area of the lips contain more Lotus flowers. A few Light Blue Lilies to make upper teeth. There is a small opening in the circular shaped pond for a walk way. The circle shape is hollow. The face is smiling.

 

The pond also contain a small number of red and silver coy fish. The flower rows follow the edge of the pond. Leaving room for the coy to swim about.

 

The eyes are blue Orchids on the outer layer and blue Lilies on the inside layer.

 

The Apple Orchard is in the shape of a heart.

 

_But, no one needs to know that._

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

_Yes, a small garden indeed._

 

_Anyways, this is only my spring home._

 

_Now, My winter home is so far a way and it's lonely up in the mountains._

 

_My summer home is close, but not close enough._

 

_My fall home is flooded and needs relocation._

 

_In hindsight, a house in the middle of a lake isn't as great as it sounds._

 

Especially if that area is low to the ground and you filled the lake with sharks to protect it from intruders.

 

_Those sharks kept dying and I had to do something!_

 

_I didn't think accidentally pointing a witches wand into the sky and shouting change would make a terrible rain storm._

 

_Killing about half of the population of humans and animals...._

 

_At least the sharks have food and the right kind of water....._

 

_uh...._

 

_What was I doing again?_

 

_Oh, yeah!_

 

_I was talking or thinking?_

 

_About my amazing home!_

 

\-----------------------------

 

_But, I have to focus._

 

Putting them down on the king sized bed in my room. I left them to go get something for them to eat later.

 

The bed sheets are red silk and fancy. My room is enormous!

 

The bed it's self is white oak wood.

 

\----------------------------

 

I return later, to see them still sleeping.

 

I smiled with pink cheeks and set the plate of food down on the night stand next to the bed.

 

Getting on my knees, I watch them sleep.

 

I lean forward and poke their cheek.

 

They mumble and their eyes flutter open.

 

**??? POV OVER-**

\---------------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have hit 100 Hit's eggs-actly! Which is pretty cool. Thanks, I like where this is going and want it to continue. So more updates will slowly come a round. Just you wait! :)


	9. Chapter 9

\-----------------

With blurry eyes, John slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and heard something run out of the room. He sweated.

 

"Hello?"

 

No one answers.

 

"Where am I?"

 

\------------------------

 

 _"Crxp, that was close! Fxck, I got scared...."_ , The stranger thought and sighed.

 

He walked out to calm down.

 

\---------------------------------

 

John sees a plate of food on table. He ignores it. He walks a round the room and in the closet. In the closet is a couple of clothes. A few suits and such.

 

John then goes a round the house and look at the pictures. A lot of them are of him. With a pink blush and a drop of sweat, he wonders briefly if they are in a stalkers house.

 

 _"Where the hxll am I?"_ , thought John.

 

He goes out side in the back.

 

"That's a lot of flowers..."

 

He sits on a bench. **(I forgot to add that the eye brows are the benches. You know, for the garden.)**

 

"It's very peaceful....A fountain would be nice....I wonder if that would clash with the design and theme. Every thing looks beautiful anyway thou."

 

John smiled, the person you lives can't be that bad if they can make something this pretty and maintain it.

 

He goes to the orchard sees all of the ripe apples. He decides to make an apple pie. He takes a basket and reaches up to pick one, but he wasn't tall enough. He huffed.

 

"Why are trees always so tall!?! Mean trees...."

 

Knowing it is silly to whine about things that he can't do anything about, he put the basket down and went inside. He sighed.

 

\--------------------

 

John felt sleepy and and yawned. He went back to the room he was in before and went to sleep again.

 

\------------------------------------

 

The stranger came back, there was a little blood on him. A hunter tried to shoot him, but only after he killed the hunters horse. The guy was really mad. The stranger shrugged it off and took his over coat off. Putting it in a clothing basket.

 

He walked to his room, he slowly opened the door. He finds John a sleep. He sighed in relief.

 

\--------------------

 

Walking up to them, he sat next to them. He smiled, brushing strands of stray hair a way from his face gently. John shifted slightly and smiled lightly. He cupped his cheek, his thumb caressing him.

 

 _"Beautiful....gentle....soft....lovely.....Fierce....strong....willful....bright....intelligent....Never have I ever met any one who could fill my every thought. I....adore them so much....All because they apposed me."_ , thought the stranger.

 

He leaned in and pressed his lips against John's. They were just as he thought, soft and warm. A sweet little kiss.

 

He stopped and sat up. John hummed and snuggled into the bed more.

 

The stranger glanced towards the night stand and see that the plate had not been touched. He frowned.

 

"Should have figured you wouldn't eat...", He murmured softly. Staring at John.

 

"My dearly loved...."

 

He sighed and stood up. Taking the plate, he left. Closing the door with a gentle click.

 

\-----------------

 

_"Hmm....ah..."_

 

John opens his eyes and looks a round. Stretching, he noticed the plate of food was taken a way. As well as the strange feeling on his lips. _They were kind of wet..._

 

John lifts his hand up to his mouth with a contemplative face.

 

\-----------------------

 

John stood up as the door opened. Turning his head, he meets eyes with someone. The owner of the house, the sun is starting to go down. 

 

\-----------------------------------

 

**BYE!**


	10. Chapter 10

\-------------------

A man, with a pair of wolf ears and a long fluffy tail. He had half of his hair shaved off and deep glowing red eyes. He was tall and lean with slightly tanned skin. A single scar running down an eye.

 

He stood at the door the evening light lighting the room. John had a halo of light a round him. His face with flushed red and he stared him down. The wolf man smiled nervously. Trying to look friendly.

 

"Are you comfortable here?"

 

"...."

 

"Well?"

 

John averted his eyes and pouted slightly.

 

"Fine."

 

The wolf man smiled more and approached him.

 

"Then....Relax!"

 

He embraced them into a firm hug, John lifted up his hand to give him distance. Placing them on the mans chest as his heart started racing. The man, himself was a little pink in the cheek. Smiling happily.

 

"!!!"

 

John's face got increasingly red. He sweat nervously. Knowing fairly well why the man was acting so familiar with him.

 

"How can I relax when you're here!"

 

John kept his head down and the man stared lovingly at him.

 

"How sweet. Saying such cute things."

 

He lifted John's head with his finger tips and tilted his head. He leaned in for a slow kiss. John made a muffled moan as the wolf mans arm held him in place by the waist. The kiss got stronger and deeper. John tried to lean back from the force, but the man matched his steps with a hungry desire to kiss him.

 

They fell back onto the bed. When that happened, the kiss broke and they panted for air. The man held him self up by his hands, looming over John. John stared him in the eye with a look of submission. The man made a strange groan in the back of his throat. He leaned down again, kissing Johns neck. John made a loud gasp and moaned when he bit gently into Johns neck. John shifted under him, the man held Johns wrist down to keep him in place. John arched his back when a sudden amount of please coursed through him.

 

"AHHHHHHHHhhhhaaaaah....."

 

His breathing was heavy, by the time the man stopped attacking his neck.

 

"Hmm....Cali....", John whined.

 

"Huff...Huff....yes?"

 

"I'm wet....", John pouted.

 

The mans tail stood up as he made a small smile. This information got him a little excited.

 

"T-then let's-"

 

"Wah-No! I m-meant I...u-um....Eep."

 

The man grinned with a smug face.

 

"Hmm? What~ Don't tease me~ You know what happens when you tease me,  My Dove."

 

John flushed red and looked a way. Exposing his neck.

 

"S-shut up, I'm not doing anything.....Cali."

 

"Oh?"

 

He nuzzled Johns neck and listened to John squeak.

 

"H-Hey, stop that! I'm ticklish!"

 

"Hmm, I know~"

 

John starts to giggle, his giggles make the man chuckle. They lay there, on the bed, until the moon rises into the sky.

 

"Hmm....I think it's time to got to bed...."

 

"Hmm....okay...."

 

The man stands up and lets John take the bed. He tucks him in and kisses his forehead.

 

"Good night, My Dove."

 

"G-good night..."

 

He smiles and starts to leave the room. Then John calls out.

 

"W-Wait!"

 

The man stops at the door and turns a little.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Can....can you stay here? A-At least until I fall a sleep?"

 

The man smile and agrees.

 

"Of course, anything for my little boy friend."

 

John hides under the cover a little with a dust of red on his cheeks. He felt a little embarrassed at the word Boy friend. It makes him feel flustered.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

**BYE~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about making a story about Nepeta. But I accidentally drew a lot of yaoi in it. I forgot how to focus on females, and besides I draw a lot of John Egbert yaoi. It has Dave Strider and Karkat Vantas, also an unknown factor.
> 
> Would you read, even if it didn't focus entirely on Nepeta and had a lot of BL scenes?
> 
> I'll try to make it clear that Nepeta the main character of the story.
> 
> So....if I write it down, will you read it?
> 
> I just want to know if I should write.
> 
> So give me the 'go a head' If you want me to.
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> :)


	11. Chapter 11

\-----------

Then next morning arrives slowly. Our little blue eyed protagonist still slumbers a way. Meanwhile, his lover gets up with vigor. But only because he has a very special house guest in his room. He had slept on the couch, although, he would have rather cuddled up with them. He thought against it, that would have made them avoid him like the plague and that would hurt.

 

Stretching, he waltz into the kitchen. With a smile, he opens the refrigerator. Taking out some lettuce and onions, and two eggs. A single red pepper, the size of a small hand.

 

He then took out a slice of ham and cut up the ingredients. He mixed the eggs and veggies together. Pouring it in a small pan and cooking it. Then he cooked the ham separately.

 

After making his own breakfast, he made theirs. Knowing that they barely eat, fearing that they are starving them self, he only made a small fruit salad. 

 

**If someone doesn't eat as much as they should, you don't force them to eat a normal sized portion of food. Add more little by little, slowly work your way up to a normal, healthy size. They will get sick other wise. Be careful, sometimes...they might not be able to have any other size. Some illnesses could make them lose their appetite or...you eat something that could hurt you.**

 

**4/ 27/ 2017 ( My mom is still in the hospital at this date. A day or two after coming the hospital and getting surgery. She had a piece of metal in one of her intestines. It made her really sick. )**

 

For drink, he had strawberry juice and milk for them. He ate his breakfast and took the fruit salad to his room. He quietly goes in and sees them sleep peacefully. He smiles softly down at him.

 

He sets the plate down on the night stand. He kneels on the floor and watches them a little. He pokes their cheek, they stir for a moment.

 

He chuckles quietly to his self. Gently whispering them a wake. They blink.

 

\----------------

 

"Hmm....?"

 

"Honey....wake up, My dove."

 

He sits on the edge of the bed and John stares innocently into his eyes. Captivated with each other. John hides under the covers slightly. Blushing brightly with a flutter in his chest.

 

"I made breakfast."

 

John glances at the salad and shifted his eyes a way and pouted.

 

"I-I'm not hungry...."

 

John's boy friends sighs.

 

"Honey, you need to eat. When was the last time you had a real meal?"

 

"...."

 

He sternly looks at John, who fled under the covers more. Only his big blues eyes are peeking out. The man gets an idea, and straddles him. Looming over John with a look that makes John's heart flutter again.

 

"One way or the other, I'll get you to eat. The easy way or the hard way."

 

They keep eye contact, neither making a move. Then the man sighs.

 

"Hard way it is.....this will be fun."

 

He smirks and takes a strawberry. Putting the strawberry in his mouth, he leans in. John struggles, but he is weak against him. The mans tongue enters John's mouth with the fruit. A moan squeaks out. Soon, his boy friend lets go and takes a piece of apple and gentle bites it. 

 

"N-no....", John gives a whine.

 

After feeding John by the mouth, he then decided to give John a reward for eating. A reward that doubled as a punishment. He kisses him mercilessly.

 

"Dxmn you! You and your...broad muscles and...wide shoulders...."

 

John got distracted and started rubbing circles on his boy friends chest, who shifted to lay down next to him. John followed and laid halfway on top of him and hugged him closely. Giggling to himself.

 

"Hmm.....so attractive...."

 

John sighed contently with love in his voice and buried his head in his boy friends chest. Again, he giggled. His boyfriend smiled and watch with glee at how open John was expressing his feelings. Usually, they would refuse to say it or show it. Mostly, he would act shy and or just run a way.

 

"How cute."

 

He chuckles and they snap out of their daze and blush shyly. Bashfully glancing at him. He begins to out right laugh and cradles John in his arms. Making them squeak in surprise. Shifting them under him and nuzzling into the crook of their neck.

 

"A-ah...Cali...?"

 

"Hmm....yes?"

 

"What...what are you so happy about?"

 

"Oh just....I want to show you how much I love you."

 

John flushes red and moans when he bites John's neck and kiss it.

 

"Mah...Cali~ No stop.....ah...."

 

He trembles and clutches his boy friend closer.

 

"A-Ah.....keep...stop...no...y-yes...."

 

John loses the battle and lets him tease them. They tear up at the strange feeling they get.

 

"Ah...Caliborn....stop being m-mean....."

 

He chuckles and sighs into John's neck and surely there will be a bruise in a moment. Or two....maybe three if he felt like it.

 

\-------------------

 

**BYE~**


	12. Chapter 12

\--------------

John sits up and looks a round the dimly lit room, the only light being the rising sun peeking out the blinds from the window. Then he looks down at his boy friend with a blank stare and watches him closely. He was a sleep and hugging John's waist. John lightly flushes and leans down to peck him on the temple.

 

Then he tries to slowly and gently remove himself from the wolf, but he tightens his grip a round his waist.

 

"Hmm....", a slight crease on the wolfs brow.

 

John sighs and slides back into a comfortable embrace. John closes his eyes and eases back into sleep rather quickly. Caliborn, grinning, opens his eyes to watch him slumber. Swiftly absconding from his place next to him. Making sure that John is properly tucked in and cozy, Caliborn heads out f the room and silently closes the door. Venturing into the kitchen to make breakfast. Enough to fill him up and make sure his little boy friend is fed.

 

He takes some pita bread and garlic sauce. Two eggs and sausages. He cuts up the sausages and cracks the eggs into a bowl. He sets the oven to preheat the bread and warm up the sauce. Next to the sauce, he puts the mixed up egg and sausage bits in an oiled pan. The eggs have no salt or pepper. _**(John is salty enough as it is.) (Not mention the fact that Caliborn can be spicy.)**_

 

\----------------

 

There is a lot of flavor in the meat and sauce that the condiments are not necessary.

 

When the bread was ready, so was the sauce. Before he took it out, though, he had an idea. He grinned devilishly. He grabbed a light red apron and put it on. As well as equipping himself with oven mitts. His ear twitched at the sound of movement.

 

\------

 

John sits up at the smell of food, knowing full well that he can not avoid eating when someone else cooks it. He tsk'd and takes a pillow with him. Slightly drowsy and sluggish, he trudges to the kitchen. Peeking one eye open, John can see Caliborn with a sparkling expression and he greets him.

 

"Morning, my Dove!"

 

"....Pfft!"

 

John's head lowered slightly with his fist infront of his mouth as he giggled to the point in which his cheeks turned red with color, purely out of enjoyment. Caliborn on the other hand, his expression darken and he growls annoyed, his cheeks twinged with embarrassment.

 

"What's so funny?"

 

"N-nothing...just...."

 

John looked up with a soft smile and slightly red from giggling. Caliborn swallowed a bit of saliva that formed.

 

"I thought you looked really...."

 

"Hot?"

 

"No...."

 

John walked up to Caliborn and hugged him firmly. Resting his head on Caliborn's chest and sighed happily.

 

"You're so silly, I swear....."

 

John looked up to his boy friend, who he is pressed up against, and they made eye contacted. John was still smiling, but more bashful and his face flared a little more.

 

"You make me want to kiss you. You really do..."

 

*** The sound of Caliborn dying.**

 

*** He broke into pieces.**

 

_"Why is he so cuuuuutttttteeeee??????????????"_ , thought Caliborn.

 

He sweated nervously as John's cute face and happy aura overwhelmed him. 

 

"Cali?"

 

John tilted his head slightly and poked Caliborn's cheek in confusion.

 

\-----------------

 

Eventually, Caliborn managed to shake out of his trance and finish cooking. The sauce going on the bread and the protein _(Meat and eggs)_ inside the bread. Fresh orange juice and milk.

 

John just kept poking at the food as Caliborn finished his. He seemed very irritated.

 

"My Dove......"

 

John stared off to the side and answered.

 

"Yes?"

 

"You are not leaving this table until you've eaten. In fact...."

 

Caliborn got up quickly and retrieved a knife. He cut the sandwich up and placed the knife a way. He then slid the plate closer to John. John glanced at it.

 

"....I'm not-"

 

**John's stomach: Interrupt.**

 

"...."

 

"...."

 

Caliborn made an attempt not to laugh and John's face lights up a deep red.

 

"S-Shut up! That w-wasn't me!!!"

 

John pouted and looked like he was going to cry.

 

He looked a way as Caliborn embraced him with glee. 

 

"Now, please eat. I worked so hard on it! I mean.....didn't you see me put that apron on?"

 

"Humph! You did that on last minute."

 

"Gasp! These scandalous accusation hurt me. Why? I love you!"

 

Ignoring the heart fluttering words, John turned his head and kissed him on the cheek. Then he proceeded in eating breakfast while his dazed boy friend still held on to him.

 

_"Thank you....."_

 

John whispered quietly in his ear right after and got out of his grasp. Trotting a way with a pink expression.

 

\-------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


End file.
